your so not an Inu yokai
by Rarirappa
Summary: Ye know of young romance, WELL geuss what. GEUSS!Kagome is turned into an Inuyokai & %u king great. SESSHOMARU!Yes he shows up
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Inuyasha so get that out of your head. Just read the darn story and review . GOSH! I'm not in the mood. Kagome sighed ' this is going to be a long day ' .'' Hey isn't today the best day to wear some heavy material on, or what?'' Kagome had to ask sarcastically. She couldn't help her childishness. Everyone including her beloved son Shippo glared at her.'Gosh looks like some of us woke up on the ground this morning , literally .' ''You people need to learn how to notice a joke when it comes your way.'' She said with an innocent pout. Inuyasha glared at Kagome. ''Shut up, we ain't gonna take a break , so stop try'n whench!'', Inuyasha yelled in Kagome's face and he could tell she was going to explode . ''Kikyo would have bin able to keep going without a stop for hours , but noooooooooooooooo! I'm stuck with the c-'' kagome had enough ' but now the bastard wants to put Kikyo in this ', she cut him off. '' Inuyasha, I advise you not to finish that sentence, or else .'' she was losing her patience with the hanyou . Kagome had said the sentence really sweet , but she hoped Inuyash did not catch the call to back down . 'I want to slam his face in the dirt' , she could't help thinking negatively. Oh he had heard how she was speaking but didn't stay down ' so the bitch thinks she's go'n to scare me, well she got another thing coming ' . Inuyasha looked at Miroku who gave him the '' I would not do this if I were you '' face . To bad Miroku you weren't him. Miroku was going to speak when Inuyasha took in a big chunk of air in, but Inuyasha got louder . "Copy '' he looks toward the said peson who tried to interrupt. ''Reincarnation, second, wannabe Kikyo'', Kagome just looked at Inuyasha not believing what she was hearing , but she snapped when she heard the word ''prostitute '' come to her ears and she started like a bull seeing some red. ''Sit '',there was a slam but not the only one . ''Sit , INUYASHA! You're a jerk, you know that''. Even if you were human 3 miles around the miko you could hear her. ''UHHHG.'' ''Can Kikyo bring you ramen , SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT! '' Does she smell like a living being , or is your nose broken , trust me every one can smell that you've been hugging and kissing her you smell like a corpse , and graveyard soil. Don't think we can't smell because our _**weak**_ human nose's.'' As Inuyasha was getting out of his hole Kagome started up again. ''sit , sit , sit ,sit , Sit! Where do you think your going, I'm not done yet .'' kagome fell to the ground just to say that in Inuyasha's face . '' You think me and Kikyo are _so_ alike , well guess what. We are hardly alike the only thing that's the same is that we had met a jerk! '' Kagome really shouted the word jerk out loud. Kagome was gone all of a sudden.' Who's the jerk, oi where is she off to we ain't done yet.' Inuyasha ran up to Kagome easy like a pro . ''Who is the jerk, Oi , are you listen'n to what I'm say'n ? Inuyasha grabs Kagome's sholder and Kagome stops. '' You ain't go'n to the well , we got shards to get bitch.'' Inuyasha froze at Kagome's hoarse voice . Smack ! Inuyasha was just slapped in the face. '' MY….. name is not whench , bitch , or anything else , its just Kagome you ruthless half-breed.'' Inuyasha was astouned she had just called him a half-breed. Kagome laughs menacingly which snaps him out of his trance. " How do you feel half-breed , I can bet you I know, you feel betrayed cause I told you I liked you just the way you are! Ha! Feel my pain you worthless Hanyou.'' Kagome smirked devilishly and ran. And ran. Xxx She felt she had been running for hours. The tears in her eyes blinded her so when she fell she got up and dashed forward. That is until she hit something. ''Looky , looky, I found my self a stray bitch ''.


	2. What's so damn funny

''Looky, looky, I found myself a stray bitch''. She froze; she could hear her heart beat. And she was scared. 'Who is this, broad chest, sharp nails? Huh! It must be a male yokai, maybe not, wait shouldn't I be afraid I don't know what this yokai can do.' Kagome tried to back away but was held tight to the unknown person. "Um, I... I'msorryifyoucould letmegoWillbeoutofyourway.'' she was so afraid you didn't have to be demon to notice. The unknown person shifted closer to her, she could hear him smirk. She didn't want to open her eyes fearing she will see the worst; but she had to or yokai would think of her weak. She slowly opened one eyelid to be face to, well chest. She opened her other eyelid looked up and saw a man with Brown hair and had on attire just as Koga's, but white. His eyes were filled with negative lust, she didn't like this at all, and she gulped. ''No, no, I think you can help me miko it seems I have a little potion I need to get rid of but don't now were to put it'' His evil smile turned into a 'trust me' smile. "Oh, I'm sorry my name is Shin Tin, I know I'm a okami yokai and you're a miko, but you can he-'' , his 'trust me 'smile turned into a twisted sinister grin.''-You know what fuck this to hell, you're going to just drink this potion.'' Shin tin growled and lunged towards Kagome. He roughly grabbed her through her to the ground and sat on her. Yanking her chin opened, he poured the potion in Kagome's mouth. 'What's he doing, I can't move' Kagome eyes were looking everywhere, yes she was afraid. No scared shitless. ''I cannn't move'', Kagome's voice was muffle because she was paralyzed. He started putting his hands all over her face , then they started going lower . On her breast, he cupped her breast and weighed them '_just right_ 'was all he thought. 'Now for the stripping' .He ripped her clothes of in one swipe . Shin tin started to bite her nipples until they started to bleed . 'What if he wants more then to rut with my breast , what if he wants to take what i don'twant to give'. Kagome's eyes widened the size of platters. As he went lower he touched the bass of her wetness . She looked down she bite her bottom lip, trying to hold back her screams.''A-'',' Oh no, I was not able to hold back a moan'. She had never been touched this way. 'My body won't listen to my mind'; she didn't like that her body was reacting; especially to her rapist. Shin tin whispered into her ear " I will make you scream Bitch" , after he said that he plunged into her with three clawed fingers .' someone help me anyone .'She couldn't think straight with him doing what he is doing to her, and so roughly. "HELP ME! PLEEAASSEE !" She tried to move bit to no avail the potion was just too strong. Xxxxx _"HELP ME! PLEEAASSEE !"_ ' That noise ?' , " Jaken, Watch Rin , and set camp here." Sesshomaru heard the usual From Rin: Bye lord Sesshomaru . And Jaken: Y..y..yes lord Sesshomaru. "Jaken if any thing happens to Rin it will be your life to pay." Sesshomaru walked away not wanting to talk anymore. As Sesshomaru quickened his pace the noise became louder . 'Grunting noise, this Sesshomaru is disgusted'. Just as he had turned in an abrupt way he could smell salt, and feel waves of fear, anger ,hurt, and some ting he just couldn't his tong on it. Being as arrogant as he is, he didn't care so he stopped running and walked; he's in no rush. "HELP ME! PLEEAASSEE !" 'There it goes again might as well help the worthless bastard', he was going to sigh ,but that my friend would be out of character. Xxxx

She felt she was going to give up, but just as she felt the last shin tin made with his sharp claws her eyes closed and re-opened . This time her eyes were silver/navy blue instead of brown. The top part of Kagome's body jerked upright, in the process flinging the offending male off. Kagome stood up long gone forgetting her state of dress , how had she forgotten? _Oh I don't_ _know_ as soon as she started to **lose** her mind. She was going insane 'cause soon after her eyes started to turn red ,her teeth became fangs, and last but not least, her dull human nails became claws like Sesshomaru's."Hehheh_hah_! "She cracked into a fit of she was laughing her ears became pointed and her hair stopped right at her knees. 'Whats so damn funny', as shin tin's eyes narrowed he bitched out " Whats so damn funny!". A shiver went down his spine as she immediately stopped laughing and looked down at him. O', if only you could see the look in her eyes, they shone joy, and hatred. "Well are you going to tell me or what!


	3. Indeed

"Well are you going to tell me or what!" snarling he jumped to his feet in a blink of an eye. 'fun, fun, fun what is this women's problem'. All Kagome was doing is hopping one foot to the next over and over again chuckling "Fun, fun, fun!" can't she have some fun with what she's about to do? Yeah she can!

"I'm going to rip your head off buster. But first I might do some things…" a twisted grin crawled onto her face. Sniff, sniff she went, 'who could possibly be watching'. She walked to Hin ton with the most seducing mask she could think of. She stopped, what is going to happen?

'She stopped this gives me a chance, what a dumbass' he swung full force at her head not getting the reaction he wanted. In two swift moves from Kagome his arm that dared to touch her was no more and would never come back. It had been purified during the blow up the middle of his right arm. The second move had put four deep gashes across his chest. "You… **bitch!**'', he was mad, not only about the injury but the fact that she did not sub come to unconoiusness from the blow that would have left a contusion.

"Your tur-rn" singing that, Hin ton took his best aim. ''What a complete loser can't even process your opponent's movements, shame... I'm going to kill you now! Kagome dig her claws into his neck as soon as she got hold from Hin ton's wrong move. Next she ripped his spine straight out from his neck.' Dumthp' he hit the ground with a big thud. Kicking his lifeless body in the rib pouted '' You were no fun I hate you…" she spat on his face and said; "And I am going to find a strong mate who will be stronger and more handsome, in fact I would mate Sessho….." All of a sudden Sesshomaru popped out.

"Miko explain why you are trespassing on my lands and without the half breed?" Looking at him nervously she put her weight on her left side so she could get comfortable because Sesshomaru was doing what he did best; GLARE. And guess what it was… all focused on her being. 'Just my luck to run in with Taiyokai', she hung her head as she said "just my luck indeed" she started grinning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'm very sorry it had to be short since I have this work to do, schools out for a bit… so _YAEH!_ A bit more free time, maybe. Next video I am thinking of putting a song or poem in there so review and ask which song I would really appreciate it. Thank you


	4. Bite me

Je ne possède pas Inuyasha nore Whisper chanson de l'évanescence. Well let's keep this weird story up.

**Sesshomaru's P.O.V~**

I looked at Inuyasha's wench, she looked quite different. In fact a little more intimidating. A little too much for this Sesshomaru's liking. _What had the Hanyou done to this girl this time._

As she had commented "indeed" I started to feel awkward but keep my stance. She started to walk closer to me, and I became more anxious to get away from her than ever before. It was as if she were seducing me in rare fashion, _definitely not the inu way of courting._

**Normal P.O.V~**

Kagome shifted toward Sesshomaru rocking her hips side to side in a slow swaying motion. She didn't feel good, in fact she felt dizzy. She also felt things were about to get topsy derby. She moved closer every moment feeling herself loose control.

_Catch me as I fall. Say you're here and it's all over now. Speaking to the atmosphere._

Sesshomaru stepped forward, and then slapped Kagome. He wanted to bring the sense back into her being. _She's becoming… for once I don't know_. His eyes widened.

_No one's here, and I fall into myself. This truth drives me into madness. I know I can stop the pain, If I will it all away._

Kagome tackled Sesshomaru as soon as he was arms length away. She wanted him, _I want him, _she thought_._ He tried to defend himself but he couldn't. Sesshomaru and Kagome barked, nipped, hit, and scratched, ECT. whatever they could do to make the other submit.

_[Chorus]_

_Don't turn away (Don't give in to the pain). Don't try to hide (Though they're screaming your name)._ _Don't close your eyes (God knows what lies behind them). Don't turn out the light (Never sleep never die)._

Sesshomaru kicked Kagome in the chest to stop her from punching his face. He took the blow to his stomach as Kagome came at him again. Soon afterward they were rolling in dirt again.

_I'm frightened by what I see, but somehow I know: that there's much more to come._ _Immobilized by my fear, and soon to be blinded by tears. I can stop the pain, if I will it all away._

Sesshomaru suddenly froze as he stood. _This is my chance, _Kagome thought. She ran toward Sesshomaru and kicked him in the crotch.

_[Chorus]_

He fell to his knees in a painful defeat, _I doesn't get any worse than this, _Sesshomaru thought. Kagome started to move his silver hair lightly away from his neck.

_I'm frightened by what I see, but somehow I know that there's much more to come. Immobilized by my fear, and soon to be blinded by tears. I can stop the pain, if I will it all away._

Kagome could see his neck perfectly. She bent down and began to trail her tounge up and down his neck. She found the colliding of his shoulder, and neck, and bit down.

_[Chorus]_

His eyes widened a fraction. _Is this women insane she is clearly marking him as the mate… and the BITCH of the RELATIONSHIP! I don't think so. _He flipped Kagome over onto her back.

_Fallen angels at my feet, Whispered voices at my ear. Death before my eyes, Lying next to me I fear. She beckons me, Shall I give in? Upon my end shall I begin, Forsaking all I've fallen for. I rise to meet the end._

Kagome felt an excruciating pain spread threw her upper body as Sesshomaru bit her neck. She disliked the feeling in all, because it really hurt.

_[Chorus x3]_

_Servatis a periculum [save us from danger]. Servatis a maleficum [save us from evil]. _

Kagome looked into Sesshomaru's eyes. She felt so weak, so vulnerable, and after that moment when Inuyasha shouted at her, this is what takes place? _If Inuyasha ever knows I just 'met' with his brother he'd be furious even though I didn't do anything. Just defend myself._

_But for some reason, I feel safe in Sesshomaru's arms. Even if this is a defensive position to break my neck at any given moment, I feel safe with him. More than I've felt with Inuyasha. _Kagome snuggled depper into Sesshomaru's chest. She turned around from his death lock to face him.

Sesshomaru was befuddled; what had just happened? Was he now mated to this girl? Was she bound to him forever? There were so many questions, but not enough answers. In fact there was no answers! Kagome turned to face him in his death hold grip against her, now he is even more confused! _Are we a couple Kami? _Sesshomaru didn't know, he just didn't know.

Ouais, donc j'ai fini le chapitre. Désolé, il m'a fallu si longtemps pour écrire. Là encore, la chanson a été murmure évanescence. S'il vous plaît examiner, comme, ou favori. Je vais mettre à jour dès que je peux! Bye, Bye!


End file.
